Permission
by Anki-Shai
Summary: While training, Tigress and Viper held an interesting conversation involving certain Dragon Warrior


**Conversations**

**Summary:** While training Tigress and Viper held an interesting conversation involving certain Dragon Warrior.

**Disclaimer: **Kung Fu Panda and its characters don't belong to me but to Dreamworks and so on. 'm making this story because I think Po and Tigress make an awesome pairing.

So, Enjoy and Comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations<strong>

"He's cute, isn't he?"

The comment caught Master Tigress off guard. The young feline turned her head to the side as she tried to maintain her equilibrium above the narrow peak of the hill. Giving her fellow Master a side glance she toyed with the idea of asking who Viper was talking about until curiosity got the best of her.

"Who?"

There was something unsettling in the way Viper glance at her. It was the same kind of look she always got when she knew something no one else did. Tigress hated it, mainly because Viper had the ability to know what she wasn't supposed to.

With a sly grin on her face Viper nodded her head towards the four males in front of them. They were a few meters away from them, each one of them in their own narrow peak, each one of them balancing at least three rocks above their heads with only one leg on the surface.

A fitting punishment after the disaster they provoke while making stupid dares. Master Shifu had just discovered them when they were trying to see who could paint pink whisker marks on the dragon in the Hall of Heroes.

Really? They were Kung Fu Masters, not some five year old kids!

Tigress eyes fell on the Panda in front of her and her features softened without realizing. Yes, they were supposed to act their age. They never did, of course.

Tigress and Viper didn't participate in the childish challenge impose by Monkey, but rather observe amused as Po and Mantis lost the challenge only to be caught by their Master.

Tigress had all but forgotten about Viper until her fellow Master decided to remind her she wasn't alone.

"I'm talking about Po, of course." Said Viper in a dreamy tone. Tigress almost fell of her own peak as she was caught by surprise. Her eyes went unbelievable wide and she was really tempted to gape. She didn't, of course. It wouldn't seem right for her to do so.

"What?" Tigress frowned annoyed as her voice left her mouth in a squeal so unfit of her position. Of all the things she thought Viper would say_ that _was the most unexpected.

Viper turned her head and if she didn't know better the female tiger would swear there was amusement in Viper's eyes.

"Po. I think he is cute." Tilting her head Viper returned her gaze to the others. "I wouldn't mind trying some kind of relationship with him."

"Relationship?" Whispered Tigress who was well aware of the beating of her heart, the cold shiver traveling down her back and her fur standing up ready for an attack.

This conversation had gone to some unknown and pretty uncomfortable plains. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Yes, relationship." There was a moment of silence before Viper continued. "Don't you think Po is cute enough to start a relationship?"

The question was innocent enough but there was something off there. Tigress couldn't pinpoint what exactly was the real meaning behind the conversation. Although, she was sure her sneaky friend had some hidden intentions.

With a rather exasperate sigh Tigress decided it was better for her mental state to finish this foolishness as soon as possible.

"I don't think it would be rather appropriate to harbor this kind of feeling for a fellow Master, much less the Legendary Dragon Warrior." Viper face fall a little as she heard Tigress speak. "Besides, wouldn't be…_strange_ to start a…relationship with someone from another species?"

As soon as those words left Tigress mouth the feline felt a, by now, familiar instinct to kick herself. She shouldn't be asking those questions, mainly because it would give her friends the wrong idea. They all seemed to have the wrong idea regarding her and Po.

"Never mind I asked…" Tigress couldn't finish when Viper was already answering her question.

"Well, I know it may seem…unnatural and all, but…isn't what matters?"

This time Tigress did fall.

Her fall earned her a few chuckles and a '_well, done!'_ from Mantis and the others. Their laughter died soon after it started mainly because Tigress eyes were gleaming with a dangerous light. The boys seemed frighten and she could see, even at such a distance, as Mantis gulped. Yes, the little guy knew what was coming to him soon after this training was over.

"Are you all right?" Tigress turned her attention to Viper and with the same intensity as before she glared. The snake seemed oblivious as to what had happened or the reason for Tigress fall.

"Yes, I'm quite okay." Said Tigress.

True be told, she wasn't okay. No, she was far from okay.

It was one thing Viper thought Po was cute. With some reluctance Tigress turned her stare to Po who flinched as their eyes met. Fidgeting nervously and giving her a nervous smile the Panda looked aside, biting his lower lip and trying to go back to the balancing exercise.

Yes, Po was cute. Tigress was brave enough to admit it. It wasn't just the physical aspect, or the fact he made a very comfy pillow, or how warm his fur and embrace felt. Flustered Tigress shook her head. What was wrong with her?

Looking aside she saw as Viper eyes focus on the same Master her own eyes were focused moments ago. Why did it bother her so much?

Why she felt a sudden rage and emptiness at the mention of love? Of Po and Viper in love?

Absurd. They were Masters, friends, family. Nothing else could be born out of this.

Viper dared to look at Tigress face. She observed the many emotions crossing those lowered eyes and then how the female tiger's face went completely emotionless. With a hint of sadness and longing lingering in her eyes.

The snake smiled to herself, no one can say anything about her watching skills. If there was anything that made her proud of herself aside from her dancing skills were her observing skills.

It always helped her when her friends and those she considered family needed help and don't know how to ask for it.

Tigress, of course, was the hardest of them all. She was pretty good at hiding her feelings, never reveling what she was truly experiencing or thinking. Viper couldn't blame her; of course, her friend had had a hard life since she was a cub. But, Viper never gave up. And now with the Dragon Warrior joining forces with them reading Tigress had become easier and quite frankly it was amusing.

Never before had Viper seen her friend and emotional mess as she was around Po.

Even if Tigress didn't notice it or was still in denial.

"So, don't you think he is cute?" Viper watched as Tigress tried not to let her annoyance show.

"Who?"

Viper sighed exasperate, fidgeting a little, "the Dragon Warrior! Po!"

"_What?"_ came the screaming response from the Panda who was trying not to fall as he looked back at Viper.

Both females looked flustered as they realized how loud they had been. Viper smiled sweetly as she tried to answer back. "Nothing, just forget about it!"

Po looked confused and after a lingering glance to Tigress he returned to his exercise.

Viper cringed as she noticed Tigress glare on her. "You're still with that? Shouldn't we train and remind silent?"

"Oh, please Tigress. Loosen up, besides, I was just trying to have a conversation. This can be pretty tedious after a while."

Tigress didn't say anything; instead she tried to close her eyes concentrating with the task at hand.

"So, I guess, by your answer you don't think he is cute." Tigress let out a trademark snarl that Viper ignored. "I mean, okay, maybe he is not the dream guy…say like Tai Lung."

There was a snort from Tigress which made Viper smile. "But he is…well, cute and nice. He can be pretty adorable when he wants to and his body is like a comfy pillow and let's not forget how warm and safe you feel in his embrace."

Tigress narrowed her eyes in very uncharacteristic way as she all but spit out the question, "and how would you know these things?"

Smooth, Tigress. Real smooth.

Viper smirked playfully, "well, you weren't the only one who he hugged back in Gongmen City, Tigress."

Flustered and annoyed Tigress straightened up deciding to just ignore the conversation and Viper. The snake merely shook her head knowing Tigress stubborn nature was something pretty hard to fight off.

"I just think Po seem to be everything _you_ want in a guy." Said Viper putting emphasis in the '_you' _which caught Tigress attention. "Tell me the true, _you _wouldn't mind if there is a possibility?"

Tigress was biting her tongue really hard but Viper pleadingly eyes made her rolled her own, "Possibility of what?"

With a sad and wistful tone Viper asked, "Do you think…do you think if there was a possibility…Po would be opened to the idea of a romantic relationship?"

"What?" Tigress turned her head to Viper who seemed to really consider the idea. "Are we really having this conversation? Why? Why me?"

"Oh, please as if I could talk about this with Mantis or Monkey or even Crane" at this Viper actually rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't understand. Literally or figuratively what I'm talking about."

Once again the fell silent both thinking about their current conversation, if for different reasons. Tigress couldn't help the tug at her heart, the nagging feeling inside her head to ask, to try and find out…only out of curiosity. Nothing else.

"You…you don't mind…" Tigress trailed off, shaking her head as she straightened up. "Never mind... It's none of my business."

"What? What were you gonna ask?" Viper perked up at the flustered tone she could register in Tigress tone. "Go on, I won't tell anyone and won't get mad. Promise."

Tigress looked sideways as Viper gave her an encouraging smile. With a heavy sighed the female tiger decided to ask, "Don't you find it…inappropriate? The two of you are from different species. He is the Dragon Warrior. There are a lot of differences."

Master Tigress felt stupid as soon as the question left her mouth. Why would she care about the implications of a relationship like that one? Why did it bother her so much the idea of Po and Viper?

"It won't be easy. Some would oppose, some would protest and try to convince _you_ it isn't right." Commented Viper looking directly into Tigress eyes. "But, if it feels good for _you_, if the two of you can make some of your family to understand…then it would be worthy."

Tigress nodded her head and went back to her former position. Viper for her part glanced over the boys before looking back at Tigress.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't I what?" replied Tigress confused.

"Wouldn't you try to have some kind of romantic relationship with Po in spite of the differences between you two?"

Tigress turned her head and her eyes went immediately to the Panda in question. He had his tongue out, biting it lightly as he tried to balance the rocks in his head while changing very slowly one foot from the other.

Taking a deep breath Tigress let her mind wander to the memories of Po she had recollect in the time after he became the Dragon Warrior and the fight of Gongmen City.

They thing she remembered the most was how warm and safe she had felt the moment he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug. She could remember her heart stop beating, time standing still as he held her close.

She could also remember a part of her dying, ceasing to exist when she thought she lost him.

Lowering her head Tigress spoke in a low voice, "It…it doesn't matter. Besides, this conversation is about you." Tigress missed Viper's understanding smile as her friend watched her reaction closely. With the same flat tone Tigress continued. "Are you really that interest in Po? Are you…asking for my permission or something like that?"

The moment Tigress turned to look at her friend she noticed a now familiar knowing gleam in Viper's eyes. The same kind the snake always got when she knew something about Tigress that the tiger thought she had hidden well.

"No, I like him, that's true." Commented Viper. "Although mating would be kind of difficult if not impossible."

For the second time the same day Tigress fell of the peak of the hill. This time she recovered quickly enough to silence any amused sound coming from the others. Her glared only intensified when she turned her eyes to Viper.

"What?"

Viper smirked hissing amusedly, "Oh, please, don't tell me _you _haven't thought about it?"

"No, I haven't." replied Tigress through clench teeth. "Is not…I mean, that's highly inappropriate!"

Viper huffed, "Anyway, I was just trying to make conversation Tigress. Po is cute but not my type. He is more like the big, goofy sibling I love watching over."

The tension left Tigress expression as soon as Viper said those words. Looking to her friend, Master Tigress dread what was happening inside the snake's head as Viper's eyes gleam with mischievousness.

"As you can see he is more like a brother to me. As such, you're free to pursue a relationship with him." Winking at the now astonished Tigress Viper continued. "You have my permission."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, so this is my second KFP story. I know that's not the best ending but really I couldn't thing of anything else. Anyway, this has been on my head for quite some time. Just thought I share it with you.

By the way, English isn't my native language so I do apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Please, do comment and tell me what you think. Also, there is a curious question I have...how found are you of crossovers? KFP crossovers? Just a question.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
